starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Subject Zero
A young woman with a mysterious and violent past, Subject Zero was once the prime subject of a sizable experiment to artifically enhance Force potential in humans with little innate ability. In addition to the Force-related experiments, Zero underwent extensive combat training, something that her captors reflected on later as being a mistake. Eventually her powers grew to such a level that she became a serious threat to the staff, easily killing one by blasting him into a wall. These powers eventually allowed her to escape through means unknown. After this, the facility was shut down. History Early Life Having been taken from her family as a young kid, Subject Zero was turned into a lab rat, of sorts, and was the first kid taken by her captors. She was the primary subject, and the only success, of integrating Force enhancements into a human being. Many other children where also kept as part of the experiment, and many died in trial runs of treatments to ensure that they would be successful on Zero. Kept separate from the other children, she grew up believing that the entire world was what she could see outside her window and repeatedly screamed herself voiceless while trying to communicate with others through her soundproofed cell. Throughout the years, Zero was experimented on repeatedly, given inhumane treatments, and was considered nothing more than a piece of property. Eventually, at one point, she managed to escape her captors, and fled from the facility, leaving her life behind. On The Run Coming Soon Skills Combat Subject Zero was known for her extensive hand-to-hand combat skills and her martial powress. Having been trained since a kid of a wide variety of unarmed combat skills, as well as armed combat techniques, she grew into a very dangerous individual. She also developed impressive abilities in acrobats, oftentimes using them to get up close and personal with opponents that would otherwise have the upper hand with ranged weaponry. In addition to her impressive unarmed and martial combat abilities, Subject Zero also developed into an adept marksman. Favoring close-quarters combat, however, she typically preferred smaller weapons that packed larger punches. Weapons Subject Zero's preference for weaponry mirrored her personality perfectly. She was known to use a FC-1 flechette launcher and other forms of shotguns on a regular basis, showing her preference for getting up close and personal with a powerful punch. She often had on her person a DT-57 heavy blaster pistol as a sidearm, and would typically also carry with her a Zabrak blaster carbine. Occassionally, Zero was known to carry a T-21 light repeating blaster. Force Abilities Subject Zero's ability to use the Force was limited, yet impressive. She was a very powerful telekinetic, being able to use heavy extremes of movement-related powers, choking powers, and held limited use over environment-manipulation powers. Additionally, she was capable of using Force Body, an advanced form of Force Deflection, Force Barrier, Battlemind, a form of Combustion, a form of Crucitorn, a limited version of Force Protection, powerful applications of stasis, and Force Valor. Personality The tortures of her experimentation combined with her violent criminal lifestyle rendered Subject Zero a borderline psychopath, with an unpredictably violent nature and a fiery temper. She had an innate lust for combat, claiming to experience "warm feelings during a fight", along with a tendency to spout profanities constantly in conversation. Zero clearly refused to trust anybody, only in herself and what she could get by doing things on her own. Combined with her violent nature and attitude, this added a sense of sociopathy, which only made her a less pleasant individual to be around. Category:Cadden